Everyday Is His Birthday
by Ajoyden
Summary: ONE SHOT: Sequel to "Which Gift Was Best?". It's Seiya's birthday, and he has everything he ever wanted..well almost everything. Can Usagi make the day special for him, just like he did for her?.


**I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's Charcters**

Chaos had being defeated, and Seiya had returned home with his Princess, and two friends, and started the process of rebuilding his home. He was happy to return, but wished he could have remained on Earth with his Odango.

She filled all his thoughts and dreams, and though he tried to forget her, he couldn't. He'd fallen in love with her, and though he knows she can never be his, he wished for just one more chance to see her. Even his friends and Princess could see how much in love with the Moon Princess he was, and also wished there was something they could do for him, but didn't know what.

As time passed, his love for Usagi only grew, and as her birthday approached, he wished more than anything for the chance to be there to celebrate with her. Princess Kakyuu gave him permission, to return to Earth for that one day, and Seiya decided that if he was going to have one chance to be with his Odango, then he'd make sure it was special. He asked Taiki for help, and Taiki was more than happy to agree, and so a locket was made, but it wasn't an ordinary locket. When opened, it would create a portal, allowing the person wearing it, to cross to the other side, in a matter of seconds, and Seiya had even had a cresent moon and Stars engraved on it.

Then came the day, that he was going to use it. Taiki and Yaten helped him set up a romantic setting in the royal gardens, hanging lights in the tree, and placing a table in the centre. Seiya was so excited about it, and was glad that his friends were helping. They had even organised to cook their Dinner, while Seiya was gone.

Finally it was time for Seiya to leave, and he seemed nervous.

"What are you going to do if she doesn't want to come?", Yaten asked curiously.

"I'm not going to give her the chance to say no", Seiya replied. "I told her once I'd kidnap her, and that is what I intend to do", he added smiling wickedly.

He opened the locket, and watched as the portal opened, and turned to smile at his friends who were shaking their heads laughing, before walking through the portal.

He arrived on Earth, in the park not far from Usagi's house, and quickly ran to her home. He was thankful it was dark, as he hid in the bushes, across from her house, and looked up at her bedroom window.

"Looking for something?", a voice asked, scaring him.

"Who..who are you?", Seiya asked, as he looked at the woman, who reminded him alot of his Odango to look at.

"I am Queen Serenity, and I believe you are here to kidnap my Daughter", the Queen smiled.

Seiya's mouth dropped open, as he realised who was standing before him, and that she knew what he was planning to do.

"She should be asleep now, so I suggest you get going", the Queen suggested smiling.

"You don't mind that I'm going to kidnap her?", Seiya asked in disbelief.

"You made a promise, and I hope you keep all promises", the Queen replied before disappearing.

Seiya sat there, trying to decide if his mind was playing tricks on him or not, but soon got over it, and decided to complete his mission.

He ran across the road, and was soon standing on her balcony. He smiled when he realised his Odango had left her sliding doors unlocked, and he quietly entered. He crept towards the bed, gathering his courage, as he wondered if she would be angry with him or not, but decided to take the chance, and wrapped her up in her blanket, before lifting her off the bed. He felt her trying to squirm free, but jumped off the balcony, and ran to the park, where he opened the locket, and ran through the portal, arriving back on Kinmoku.

He then laid her on the ground, and quickly hid behind a tree, putting the locket in a small pink box, as he watched her free herself of the blanket. He then watched as she looked around, before he finally decided to approach her.

"Told you I'd kidnap you", he smiled, as he stood behind her.

He saw her freeze, and placed the red rose he had in his hand, in front of her, as he wished her a Happy Birthday.

He waited for her to yell at him, or run off, but she turned around, and stared at him. He was happy she at least remembered him, and as she touched his cheek, his heart beat wildly. The next thing he knew, she had jumped in his arms, and he was finally holding her. She wasn't angry he kidnapped her, though she asked what took him so long, and he kissed her. He knew this was his last chance, and didn't care if she wanted to leave straight away, he needed to know what it felt like, to kiss the one you love. Of course he was shocked when she returned the kiss, but not as much as after he declared his love for her, she said the words he never thought he'd hear from her.

"I love you too Seiya. I always have, but it wasn't till tonight that I realised I could".

"Am I good enough?", Seiya asked, whispering in her ear.

"Yes", Usagi replied, before Seiya kissed her once again, but more passionately.

Soon they ate Dinner, and then danced together, which was more than Seiya had ever hoped for, but soon it was time for Usagi to leave, so Seiya gave her the locket, and promised her he would make every birthday special for her, before she disappeared through the portal, leaving Seiya feeling happier than he ever has.

**Present time...**

Seiya had kept his promise to Usagi, who used the portal nearly everyday to see him, and for the past five years, he made sure each of Usagi's birthdays were special. He proposed on the second one, then they married on her third, and gave birth to their daughter on her fourth, so Seiya now had two girls in his life to make sure the day was special for, but he didn't care. He was living the life he had only dreamed of, though there was thing he wished he could change.

The Earth Senshi don't approve of the fact, that Usagi chose to marry him, and Mamoru banned him from living on Earth, only allowing him to visit on certain occassions, such as Usagi's and Chibi Usa's birthday, and Christmas. He wishes he could change things, but can't, and only gets to see his love and Daughter, when they use the locket he gave her.

"Come on Seiya", Yaten called out loudly. "We're going to be late", he added, as he looked at Seiya furiously.

"I'm coming", Seiya replied, as he rushed out of his room.

It was his birthday, and his two friends were taking him somewhere, though they wouldn't tell him where.

He had hoped his Odango and Chibi Usa would show up today, as he hasn't seen them, since their birthdays last month, and misses them terribly. He knows their circumstances aren't fair to Usagi, or Chibi Usa, though Usagi insists she would rather live like they do, instead of living without them, but he wishes he could see them more often.

Usagi suggested once, that she move to Kinmoku, but Seiya knew she would miss her Parents, and friends, and told her not to, even though it pained him to do so.

"About time", Yaten groaned, as Seiya met up with him and Taiki.

"Sorry", Seiya apologised, still wondering what was going on.

"Well lets get going", Taiki suggested, sounding eager. "But first", he added, suddenly blindfolding Seiya.

"What the hell?", Seiya asked, not liking what was going on.

"Trust us", Yaten chuckled, before grabbing Seiya's arm, and leading him away.

Seiya had no idea what was going on, an wasn't keen on trusting Yaten, but was thankful Taiki had his other arm.

The walked lasted at least ten minutes, before they stopped, and Taiki and Yaten let go of Seiya's arms, leaving him standing alone.

"Don't take that off yet", Yaten instructed forcefully.

Seiya did as instructed, and stood there feeling extremely nervous, as everything was really quiet. He then felt someone near him, but still couldn't hear anything.

"Dada", he heard, as he felt something hugging his legs.

Seiya ripped the blindfold off, and was suprised to see Chibi Usa was hugging his legs.

"Hello my Little Odango", Seiya smiled, as he bent down to pick her up. "I missed you", he smiled, as he held her tightly.

He loved being a Father, and was glad to see her after so long.

"What about me?", Usagi asked, as she approached him smiling.

"Of course I missed you Odango", Seiya beamed, before kissing her lovingly.

"I missed you too", Usagi smiled, as they broke apart, and Seiya wrapped his free arm around her.

"I was hoping I'd get to see you two today", Seiya stated happily. "Where have you being?. Is everything alright?", he asked, as his concern took over.

"Everything is fine. I just had to deal with some things, before I could come back", Usagi replied, looking up into his eyes with love.

"Well I'm glad you're here", Seiya smiled his sexy smile.

"She didn't come alone".

Seiya looked up, hearing the familiar voice, and almost fainted when he saw Usagi's father, Mother and Brother standing there.

"What are you doing here?", Seiya asked, shocked.

"Our Daughter told us everything, including why you wouldn't let her live with you", Mr Tsukino replied, as he walked towards Seiya. "So thanks to your Princess, we are moving here, so that my Daughter can be with her Husband, and my Grandaughter with her Father", he continued smiling happily.

"What?", Seiya gasped suprised.

"Silly Seiya. I told you I'd find a way, and this is it", Usagi giggled, squeezing him tighter.

Seiya didn't know what to say, or do. He can't believe his Odango would tell her family her biggest secret, just so they could be together, or that her family would move to another planet, just so they could be together either. It was overwhelming to say the least.

"And thats why we built these two houses", Taiki announced, drawing Seiya's attention to where they were.

Seiya was stunned to realise they were still in the Palace grounds, but two houses stood side by side, and he started crying with joy.

"I can't believe you did all this", he sniffled happily.

"I told you I'd make your birrthday special, just as you did mine", Usagi smiled, as she lead him over to the houses.

They walked into one of them, and found the room set up for a party, with the eight Earth Senshi standing there.

"Happy Birthday", they all cried, even Haruka.

Seiya just stood there speechless, wondering how this was even possible.

"Before you ask..it took us a while to realise you and Usagi belong together, and we apologise for that", Setsuna started, as she stood before him. "But this is what our Princess wants, and we have no issues with her remaining here, since Mamoru still refuses to allow you on Earth, as we know you will take good care of them", she finished kindly.

"Of course I will", Seiya promised, nodding to all the Senshi.

"Well lets party", Minako announced excitedly.

Seiya smiled, and soon he was enjoying himself, with his Princess, friends, family, Wife and Daughter, and nothing could take away his smile. Even when Haruk informed him, the time for Earth to freeze over was approaching, he was happy to know his two Odangos would be safe with him, making him even happier.

"Can I speak to you alone?", Usagi asked, hinting for him to follow her outside.

Seiya nodded, and soon the two were outside alone.

"So..what do you think?", Usagi asked, as she embraced her Husband tightly.

"I think you made this the best birthday ever", Seiya replied, holding her tightly.

"I knew I would", Usagi beamed proudly. "You made my last few birthdays so special, that I just wanted to do something for yours", she added smiling.

"All I will ever need on my birthday, is you and our Daughter", Seiya stated, before kissing her passionately.

"Well be prepared for alot of birthdays like that", Usagi smiled, as she pulled away.

"Nothing will make me happier", Seiya smiled, before dragging her back inside to continue partying.

He may have made a promise, to make sure Usagi's birthday was always special, but just knowing he has the love of his Odango, and a beautiful little girl for a Daughter, makes everyday to Seiya, feel like his birthday.

**Happy Birthday Seiya.**


End file.
